Brother
by BunnyJoon
Summary: Kini ketika Gege coba melindungiku dan menghiburku tak ada lagi ice cream chocolate darinya, tak ada lagi adu bola kaki hingga lelah dan tak akan pernah ada lagi sebungkus permen kapas yang mengantar langkah kami menembus langit senja, namun Gege tetaplah pelindungku .. Gege yang melindungi dan mencintaiku dengan caranya .. Kris , Suho , KrisHo. ONESHOT.


' **Brother' - 'Gege'**

 **Suho | Kris | KrisHo as always~**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No. Feel**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sambut lengan hangat Ibu yang siap memelukmu atau di tatap manik tegas seorang Ayah yang siap merentetkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan manis sekembali dari sekolah adalah impian seluruh anak-anak di dunia ini.

Tetapi tidak untuk Suho, seorang bocah laki-laki berseragam khas murid taman kanak-kanak lengkap dengan tas sandang berwarna biru dominasi hitam siang itu, kepulangannya kali ini tak lagi disambut oleh lengan yang siap memeluknya erat, apalagi manik mata tegas seorang Ayah.

Ia terlalu takut, bahkan untuk melangkah sekali lagi pun rasanya begitu berat. Melihat tubuh perempuan yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini tiba-tiba tersungkur tak berdaya, di sambut tamparan dan tendangan keras dari seorang Pria yang selama ini Ia sebut Ayah.

Yang Ia tahu Ayahnya marah, memarahi Ibunya yang entah bersalah atas dosa apa, yang dia ingat _'Jika Ayah marah, itu berarti kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan sayang ..'_ wejangan sang Ibu mendadak terbesit di kepalanya di susul dengan pertanyaan _'Apa salah Ibu hingga Ayah memukulnya ?'_ Bahkan guru di sekolahnya selalu memberikan nasihat jika memukul adalah tindak kejahatan, lebih jahat dari sebuah kesalahan.

Namun Ia masih terlalu kecil, masih terlalu naif untuk menentukan siapa pendosa yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Ia masih terlalu awam, untuk tahu apa penyebab bau menyengat yang menyeruak tiap kali Ayahnya angkat bicara, juga terlalu takut untuk sekedar meminta keduanya berhenti, dan terlalu segan untuk berlari melindungi sang Ibu.

Hingga sebuah telapak tangan lebih besar dari miliknya datang, menutup kedua mata dan kedua telinganya bersamaan, menariknya menjauh dari tontonan tak layak untuk anak seusianya.

"Kris Ge .." adunya sendu, menunjuk lemah ke arah pertikaian di hadapannya.

"Ssttt .. tak apa .. Gege di sini" lengan yang meski tak sekokoh milik Ayahnya itu memeluknya erat, menghapus semua air mata dan mengusir jauh semua ketakutan itu coba memberi perlindungan.

Mengajaknya pergi jauh dari rumah, pergi ke sebuah taman bermain, membelikannya satu scop ice cream chocolate, lalu mengajaknya bermain perosotan, jungkat jungkit atau bola kaki hingga lelah dan berakhir pulang dengan satu kantong permen kapas, melangkah gontai menembus langit senja tanpa sebuah penjelasan apapun atas apa yang terjadi.

Rasa bersalah mungkin, rasa bersalah atas kelakuan bejad Ayahnya hingga menyakiti seorang wanita yang seharusnya memang tak pernah menerima pinangan sang Ayah. Ayolah .. bahkan Ibu kandungnya saja dengan tega dan tanpa hati pergi meninggalkan Ia di asuh si brengsek, bagaimana bisa ada seorang wanita lain yang mau-mau saja dinikahi.

.

Tak ada yang berubah, hari-harinya di taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekolah menengah atas, selalu saja berisikan adegan tak layak tonton. Perlakuan keji itu selalu saja menjadi tontonan live keduanya sehari-hari, selama itu pula lengan yang kini bertambah kokoh itu tak pernah pergi, selalu mendekap dan melindungi, setidaknya melindungi satu meski tak keduanya.

Hingga tubuh korban yang Ia sebut Ibu itu tak bergerak, merintih dan mengerang pun tidak, apalagi mencoba menghindar dan melawan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setidaknya, di usia 18 tahunnya, Suho kini telah mengerti, siapa pendosa sebenarnya, siapa tersangka sebenarnya dan berasal darimana asal bau bangkai yang keluar dari mulut sang Ayah.

Namun kematian sang Ibu sama sekali tak membuka pintu apapun dalam hidupnya, malah kini dengan leluasa sang Ayah membawa jalang-jalang tak berbaju itu keluar masuk rumahnya, bercinta seenaknya, lalu meninggalkan cairan menjijikkan itu di sepanjang lantai rumah mereka.

Ibarat pepatah 'Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' tak ubahnya Sang Ayah kelakuan bejad itu turun entah bagaimana pada sang anak. Tangan besar dan kokoh itu tentu masih merengkuhnya dengan hangat, masih melindunginya dari segenap pukulan dan tendangan si brengsek itu, dari percobaan pelecehan seksual yang coba berkali-kali sang Ayah berikan, namun bedanya bukan ice cream dan permen kapas yang Ia dapat, melainkan sebuah kenikmatan yang lain.

"Sshhh ..." desahnya tak tertahan, merasakan lubang sempit dan hangat itu memijat kejantanannya erat. Membuatnya yang jelas hilang sadar atas pengaruh alkohol itu tak lagi menahan hasrat dalam dirinya, bergerak cepat dan menumbuk sekeras yang Ia bisa.

"Gee .. pelaanhh .."

"Aww .. sa-kithh Gee .." Ibanya tak kuasa menahan tangis, bukan .. ini bukan kenikmatan yang seharusnya, ini benar-benar sakit, teramat sakit hingga rasanya Ia ingin melenyapkan kesadarannya.

"DIAM KAU !" pekikan disusul tamparan tangan besar itu mengoyak sudut bibirnya, menambah perih yang memang mungkin tak sebanding dengan lubang analnya rasakan.

"Lebih sakit mana ? Ini atau aku yang melindungimu dan rela punggungku di cambuk, di tendang dan di sulut api rokok oleh Appa ? Ha ?"

"Lebih sakit mana dari sekedar mendesah di bawahku ketimbang aku yang setiap hari di kejar oleh preman-preman brengsek itu dan di pukuli hampir mati hanya sekedar mencari selembar won untuk kuliahmu ? Ha ?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan-isakan nanar yang coba Suho tahan dengan menggigit erat bagian bawah bibirnya, mengubur segala 'Peri Kemanusiaan' yang ingin Ia tuntut, meluruhkan amarah dan tuntutan hidup layaknya bersama air mata dan kesakitan yang menjadi-jadi di bawah sana.

Gege-nya tentu lebih sakit, Gege-nya tentu lebih lelah, Gege-nya tentu lebih terluka dari sekedar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gege-nya tentu lebih menderita, dari sekedar Ia yang hanya mampu menangis, dari sekedar dirinya yang bahkan tak sanggup membela tubuh mungilnya sendiri, dari sekedar Ia yang setidaknya tak merasakan keras dan bringasnya hidup, dari sekedar Ia yang masih mampu mengenyam pendidikan mahal.

.

.

.

"Sampai dear .." Kris menurunkan standar motor butut yang masih terlihat cukup layak pakai itu setelah dilakukan beberapa kali perombakan tak jauh di depan sebuah gerbang Universitas ternama Korea "Suho ?" panggilnya lagi, melihat tak ada pergerakan dari lengan mungil yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kim Su-"

"Oh Tuhan, Kim Suho !" pekiknya panik, melihat keringat deras mengucur dari dahi sang adik membasahi wajah pucat pasi itu "Kau sakit ?" teriak Kris tak senang.

"T-tidak Ge .. Ti-tidak" Lelaki mungil itu lebih memilih melepas lengan ringkihnya, berpura-pura menguatkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. Sungguh, mengeluh sakit sama sekali tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Kris justru semakin tak senang dan akan semakin tersulut emosi.

"TIDAK ! KAU SAKIT !" bentaknya kasar

"Ti-dak Ge .. Sungguh .." bantah Suho cepat

"SHIT !" maki Kris kesal "KAU SAKIT ! Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke dalam sana dengan keadaan seperti ini ! Kau sengaja mau membuat semua orang tahu aku menyiksamu hingga seperti ini ? IYA ?" Suho tersenyum simpul setelahnya, setelah mendengar bahwa yang dikhawatirkan Gegenya itu hanyalah sebuah reputasi atas dirinya di depan khalayak ramai, reputasi seorang Kakak tiri yang rela bekerja pontang-panting demi menghidupi dan menyekolahi adik tirinya. Reputasi manis atas wajah tampan penuh cinta di mata semua orang. Dan bukan tubuhnya yang hampir hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

"SUHO ? KIM SUHO ?" dobrakan pintu yang semakin hari semakin reot itu sontak membuat Suho terhenyak dari tidurnya. Berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu utama rumah yang lebih mirip sebagai tempat sampah atau pelacuran karena setiap petak lantainya hanya berisi kaleng-kaleng dan botol-botol minuman keras, potongan-potongan baju yang entah milik siapa, kondom-kondom kering hasil pergulatan sang Ayah, juga sampah-sampah makanan hampir membusuk.

"ASTAGA GEGE !" pekiknya histeris, melihat si dominan pulang bersama luka di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, dengan baju sobek dan juga wangi alkohol dan rokok membaur menyengat hidung runcingnya.

"HIDUPKAN LAMPUNYAAA ! KENAPA TEMPAT INI GELAP ? HAA ?" pekik Kris disela-sela erangan kesakitannya.

"Listrik hari ini dicabut Ge ! Kita sudah menunggak pembayaran selama 2 bulan" jawan Suho sekenanya dengan keberanian seadanya.

"Mwo ? Apa katamu ? Di cabut ?" tak dapat dielak tendangan keras dari sepatu boot hitam itu mendorong perut cekung yang bahkan belum terisi makanan apapun seharian ini, membuat Suho yang tersungkur hanya dapat diam menahan ringisan tak ingin Gegenya semakin hilang akal dan membantainya semalaman.

"I-iya Ge .." jawabnya patuh.

"Kemana semua uang hasil kerja paruh waktumu itu ? Ha ?"

"Kemana semua uang yang kuberikan padamu ?"

"Kau pakai untuk bersenang-senang ? Oh ?" tuduh Kris keji bersambut lemparan sepatu boot hitamnya yang tepat mengenai samping wajah sang adik. Sementara si penerima hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa, tak memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu meskipun dalam konteks kebohongan sekalipun. Tak mungkin Ia jelaskan kemana perginya uang hasil balap liar yang selalu Kris berikan padanya dan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya, mengingat uang-uang itu lenyap oleh rampokan si brengsek Ayah mereka.

"JAWAB AKU KIM SUHO ! KEMANA SEMUA UANG ITU ? KAU HABISKAN BEGITU SAJA ?" bentak Kris tak tanggung, di susul anggukan kebohongan dari Suho yang sontak membuat manik mata yang semula sayu itu mendadak merah di penuhi amarah.

"SIALAN ! DASAR JALANG ! KE SINI KAU !"

Tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu di tarik hanya dengan satu tangan besar milik Kris, kepalanya di antukkan kasar ke dinding meloloskan satu pekikan kesakitan dari bibir Suho membuat Kris semakin gelap mata dan hilang akal. Di banting tubuh mungil itu dengan mudahnya karena sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan di sana, di lucuti seluruh pakaian dengan paksa hingga robek tanpa belas kasih.

"GEEEE .." pekik Suho kencang tanpa peduli apapun lagi yang akan diterimanya dari Kris, bagian tubuh bawahnya bahkan lebih sakit dari sekedar antukan kepalanya barusan, milik Kris yang di masukkan ke dalam hole kering miliknya jauh lebih menyiksa dari perlakuan Kris yang manapun terhadap dirinya. Tak tanggung, Kris bahkan mengikat penis mungil sang adik dengan erat, hingga ujungnya memutih membutuhkan pasokan darah.

"DIAM KAU !" bentakan itu berhadiah satu hentakan keras ke dalam lubang kering miliknya.

"DASAR JALANG" hadiah kedua Ia terima, kini di susul dengan jemari Kris yang menjambak rambutnya keras.

"SIALAN !" hadiah ketiga kembali Ia terima, kini ditambah dengan sebuah tamparan tak main-main di pipi mulusnya.

"LAKNAT !" hadiah ketiga lagi-lagi Ia terima, disusul dengan tetesan darah dari pinggiran berkerut lubang anal miliknya. Entah pada 'hadiah' keberapa yang Ia terima sebelum akhirnya Ia tak sadarkan diri di bawah tubuh besar yang mengukungnya, menyiksanya kasar, juga memberikan kenikmatan terselubung di sana.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, setelah malam itu Kris yang sempat memindahkan tubuh hina Suho ke dalam kamarnya sebelum menghilang bak di telan bumi. Begitu pula Ayah mereka yang sama sekali tak nampak batang hidungnya. Ada perasaan lega luar biasa menyeruak dalam dirinya, namun tak dapat Suho pungkiri bahwa Ia tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kris di luar sana.

Hari ini Ia berniat merapikan seluruh kekacauan di setiap sudut rumahnya, tak banyak mungkin hanya membuang seluruh sampah, menyapu dan mengepel lantai seadanya. Berpikir untuk membayar tagihan listrik rumah mereka dan mengisi kulkas dengan bahan makanan seadanya.

Namun bak di sambar petir, kaleng bekas biskuit yang Ia sembunyikan dalam di balik baju-bajunya itu kini raib tak bersisa. Tidak isinya, tidak juga uang di dalamnya, semua lenyap tak berbekas. Tak banyak memang, beberapa lembar 10000 ribu won dan receh-receh hasil kerja paruh waktunya yang sengaja Ia sisihkan untuk sekedar mengisi perut dan sebuah cincin emas peninggalan sang Ibu, satu-satunya kenangan yang Ia punya.

"Ge .."

"Setidaknya jangan uangku .. jangan cincin itu .." isaknya pelan "Silahkan lakukan apapun pada tubuhku, tapi jangan dengan uang-uang itu Ge .. " mohonnya miris, entah pada siapa yang akan mendengar "Uang itu untuk masa depan kita Ge .. Untuk aku dan Gege .." tangis penuh sesal itu berlanjut, hingga tubuh mungil miliknya lelah dan tertidur di sudut lemari usang itu.

.

"Suho-yaa .."

"Kim Suhoo .." panggilan bernada riang itu mampir pada indra pendengarannya, serasa masih dipeluk mimpi sungguh Suho sama sekali tak ingin terbangun dari tidurnya, bahkan jika hanya dalam mimpi Ia dapat mendengar panggilan manis atas dirinya dari bibir Kris, Suho ingin tertidur selamanya.

"Suho-yya .."

"Kau dimana ? Gege pulang !" pekiknya mulai tak sabaran, mulai menyeruakkan rasa takut pada diri Suho.

"KIM SUHO" hilang sudah nada riang nan manis itu digantikan teriakan kasar bernada frustasi, buru-buru Suho kembali dari 'mimpi' sebatas mimpi itu namun naas kaki jenjang itu sudah lebih dulu menghampiri tubuh tersudutnya, berdiri tegap tanpa belas kasih memandangnya lamat-lamat seolah mampu mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Ge ? Ma-maaf .. Aku .. A-ku ketiduran .."

"Suho-yya .. kenapa kau tidur di sini ?" entah Suho yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi atau justru Ia masih tengah bermimpi, lengan kokoh itu buru-buru menghampirinya, menariknya dalam pelukan lembut nan hangat.

"Di lantai dingin sayang .." Kris membantu tubuh mungil itu bangkit, kemudian menaikkannya dalam gendongan ala koala, membawa seluruh tubuh Suho dalam dekapan sementara tubuh mungil itu meski keheranan ikut berbalik mendekap punggung Kris juga kakinya yang melingkar sempurna memeluk pinggang kokoh itu.

"Lain kali jangan pernah tidur di lantai, kau akan masuk angin" Oh Tuhan, Demi Neptunus Suho ingin mengorek telinganya dalam-dalam, atau jika ini mimpi sungguh Ia ingin segera bangun dan tak ingin lagi terlalu lama dalam khayalan indah ini, Ia tak ingin terbuai ..

"Jangan tidur seperti itu lagi, dengar Kim Suho ?!" perintah tegas namun tak menghilangkan kelembutan dari nada kalimatnya itu sontak membuat Suho mengangguk patuh "I-iya Ge .."

"Anak pintar .." Kris mengusap pelan punggung sempit itu, membawanya berjalan penuh kehati-hatian kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur masih tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Suho tentu sadar, ini jelas bukan mimpi .. Ini nyata, sebodoh dan selamban-lambannya Ia, setidaknya Ia sedikit tahu diri untuk sadar bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik sikap manis Kris padanya, membuat rasa penasaran itu semakin mendominasi mengakahkan rasa segan dan takutnya.

"A-pa yang terjadi Ge ? Kau memang balapan lagi ?" tanya Suho ragu

"Eihh .. Tentu, memang sejak kapan aku pernah kalah ?" jawab Kris sumringah.

"Be-benarkah ?" tanya Suho kembali, mencoba terus memuaskan hasrat ingin tahunya atas sikap manis ini.

"Eum .. Kau senang ?"

"A-pa ?"

"Kau senang aku perlakukan begini ?"

 **GLEK**

Suho meneguk ludahnya kasar "I-iya Ge .. Sa-sangat senang .. Gu-gumawo .." jawab Suho seadanya, memilih diam setelahnya dan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa penasaran itu.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadikan ?" tanya Kris bak cenayang yang mampu membaca isi pikiran Suho "Coba tebak, kira-kira apa yang terjadi ?" Suho semakin merutuki dirinya atas kebodohan dan keberanian cetek itu untuk sok-sokan ingin tahu apa alasan kebaikan Kris sore itu, apa jadinya jika Ia salah menjawab pertanyaan Kris barusan ? Pukulan ? Tendangan ? Atau Seks kasar tak berujung ?

"A-aku .." Suho memutus kalimatnya, sungguh tak ada bayangan sedikitpun dalam pikirannya.

Hingga Kris menarik Suho perlahan, mempertemukan kedua manik mata mereka, tersenyum sumringah kemudian mengecup bibir kering itu singkat, lalu membawa kembali namja itu dalam pelukan hangatnya setelah sempat membisikkan pelan kalimat yang sanggup membuat sekujur tubuh Suho menegang seketika "Aku membunuh Ayah".

Demi Tuhan, bagai tercabut nyawanya tubuh mungil itu seolah hilang kepemilikan. Membunuh Ayah ? Ayah mereka ? Ayah tiri Suho dan Ayah kandung Kris ? Benarkah ? Mungkinkah Kris setega dan sekeji itu ? Mungkinkah Kris sebejad dan sebrengsek itu ? Selaknat itukah Kakak laki-lakinya ini ? Pikiran Suho kosong, melayang-layang bak hidup segan mati tak mau.

Ibu yang mati di tangan Ayahnya, kemudian Ayah yang mati di tangan Kakak laki-lakinya, lalu siapa lagi ? Jelas antara dua .. Suho yang mati di tangan Kris atau Kris yang mati di tangan Suho. Dan jelas saja opsi kedua itu sangat-sangat tak mungkin, presentasenya adalah 0%. Jadi, bisa saja .. setelah ini .. adalah kematian Suho.

"Jadi .. kau tahu bagaimana harus bersikap padaku Kim Suho ?" bisikan sakratis itu sontak membuat sekujur tubuh Suho merinding "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau coba-coba mengkhianatiku ?" kepala Suho begitu berat, sanggup mencerna semua kalimat Kris namun tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Aku rasa kau mengerti" ujar Kris ringan, menurunkan Suho dari gendongannya "Oh ya .. Aku membeli beberapa masakan China, mungkin sudah dingin .. bisa tolong kau panaskan ?"

Tolong ?

Kata itu keluar dari bibir Kris sang dominan ?

"Ah .. ya Ge .." angguk Suho patuh.

"Aku sudah membayar listriknya, dan membeli sedikit bahan makanan, susun itu kedalam kulkas" kepala Suho semakin pusing, memberat seiring kata-kata manis dari bibir Kris yang sejujurnya tak ingin Ia dengar karena Ia tahu jelas jika saja tubuh bodohnya itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan, maka kematian akan menjemput.

"Dan Kim Suho .." panggil Kris -lagi- menahan langkah kaki pendek yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena Ayah menyakitimu .."

"Ayah mencuri uangmu, dan coba menjual cincin peninggalan Ibu" bak godam raksasa tak kasat mata menghantam seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya, tubuh mungil itu terjatuh .. kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, entah apa rasanya kala itu, sakit ? senang ? takut ? kecewa ? marah ? bersyukur ? bersalah ? entah mana yang mendominasi hatinya saat ini, Suho ingin mati saja .. ingin lenyap tak meninggalkan nama sekalipun menyusul sang Ibu yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

Pantas di sebut apa Gegenya ? Monster ? Malaikat Penolong ? Peri ? Pembunuh berdarah dingin ?

.

.

.

Siaran tv itu terus berputar, berpindah dari satu channel ke channel yang lain menandakan penontonnya telah di dera kebosanan hebat "Sialan, kenapa tak ada cerita bagus ?" umpatnya kesal, menekan tombol power kemudian melempar remot itu asal.

"Suho-yya .. Kau belum siap mencuci piring ?"

"Bawakan aku potongan apel !" perintah Kris sedikit beteriak, tak ada niatan mengangetkan atau menakuti Suho, teriakannya lebih karena takut-takut jika Suho tak mendengarnya.

"Iya Ge .. sebentar .." Suho berlari kecil, membawa sepiring apel yang telah dikupas kulitnya dan dipotong dadu, bersama sebuah garpu bertengger di tepiannya.

"I-ni Ge .." Ia meletakkan piring itu sangat pelan, bahkan tak ada bunyi hasil peraduan meja kaca dan piring. Setelahnya Ia bergegas membalikkan badan berniat meninggalkan Gegenya sendiri, Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tak bertukar pandang apalagi menatap wajah sang Gege.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Kris sontak membekukan seluruh sendi geraknya "Kau sudah siap cuci piring ?" tanya Kris mencomot sepotong apel dan mengunyahnya kasar.

"Su-sudah Ge .. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar .." jawab Suho menunduk dalam, masih enggan bertemu pandang barang sedetik dengan si Monster berbulu di hadapannya.

"Kita lakukan di sofa saja .." ucapan Kris berhasil membuat Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kris penuh ketakutan, tersampaikan melalui sorot mata memohonnya. Ia tak bodoh untuk tahu makna dari perkataan Kris barusan dan sungguh .. Ia rela melakukan apapun selain bersenggama dengan sang Kakak tiri.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana nasib tubuhnya ketika terakhir kali Kris mempersatukan tubuh mereka dengan brutal hingga Suho hilang kesadaran, bagaimana hole perihnya terus menyiksa setiap kali Ia bergerak, bagaimana tamparan dan jambakan Kris atas dirinya yang menambah rentetan 'trauma' dalam dirinya. Ia akui selama melayani Kris, kali itulah yang paling keji ..

"Hahaha .. Aku becanda .. Mengapa wajahmu langsung sepucat itu ?"

"Kemari .." Kris mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menunggu Suho meraihnya dan ingin dirinya merengkuh tubuh ketakutan itu dalam dekapan perlindungan yang selama ini Ia janjikan. Namun bak gayung tak bersambut, Suho justru lari dengan wajah penuh air mata coba mencari perlindungan atas dirinya, membuat Kris seperti terluka .. ya .. terluka ..

Terluka karena satu-satunya alasan Ia bertahan hidup di dunia kini memilih pergi membawa rasa takut dan tak aman bersamanya, pergi karena membayangkan betapa bejadnya si pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sanggup melukai Ayah kandungnya sendiri dan bisa saja tanpa komando Kris akan menusukkan sebilah pisau tepat di jantungnya.

.

.

Kris memelankan langkah sedemikian rupa, tak ingin Suho bersembunyi lebih jauh darinya meski tak ada pesembunyi ulung yang akan terisak ketika menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu lemari reot yang bahkan pintunya tak bisa menutup sempurna.

"Suho-yya .." terdengar grusukan dari dalam lemari mendandai si pesembunyi tersentak kaget di sana.

"Kim Suho, kau dimana ?" Kris tak bisa, Ia tak ingin menarik paksa Suho keluar dari dalam lemari hingga kini Ia meronyokkan habis seluruh ego dan amarahnya, memilih duduk tenang di pinggiran tempat tidur yang menghadap langsung pada pintu lemari 'berisi' itu.

"Aku tak ingin repot-repot menarikmu dengan kasar dari sana"

"Jadi dimanapun kau, cepat keluar selagi aku masih berbicara baik-baik .." tak ada pergerakan, justru kini suara isakan itu hilang, menghasilkan kesunyian.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku Kim Suho !" nada bicaranya meninggi, tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda si pesembunyi akan menampakkan dirinya.

"KIM SUHO !" desis Kris hilang kesabaran, Ia sungguh tak ingin Suho membangkang lebih keras mau tak mau membuatnya menghilangkan kesabaran yang memang sejujurnya tak pernah Ia punyai.

"KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" pekik Kris keras hingga wajahnya memerah sempurna, membuat si pesembunyi mau tak mau bergerak menadakan tanda-tanda menyerahkan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kris menyeringai miris, haruskah Ia mengancam baru Suho mau menurutinya ? Sekeji itukah dirinya di mata Suho ?

"Kemari .." daripada sebuah perintah, itu lebih tepat diartikan sebuah titahan baik-baik membuat Suho yang terpaksa menampakkan dirinya berjalan ragu ke arah Kris, setidaknya Ia tak ingin kata 'membunuh' mampir lagi di telinganya, jadi selagi Kris berbicara baik-baik alangkah baiknya pula Ia menurut dan patuh, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan .. melawan pun tak ada gunanya.

"Kenapa kau lari ?" tanya Kris lembut namun tak menghilangkan aura tegas tak ingin dibantah

"Ge .. A-aku mohon .." tangisnya pecah, tak terbendung lagi terdorong rasa takut dan trauma semakin menggeliat menyiksa perasaannya, perasaan takut tersakiti meski nyatanya Ia selalu saja dalam keadaan sakit, merasa takut terluka meski nyatanya semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya memanglah sebuah luka.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Ge .. Itu benar-benar sakit .. ku mohon .." Suho bersimpuh, memeluk kedua kaki Kris erat, memohon belas kasihan bagiamanapun caranya. Tapi tidak dengan Kris, alih-alih marah dan menghajar lelaki mungil ini tanpa belas kasih, air mata yang tak terperintah itu entah bagaimana mengalir pelan membasahi wajah tegasnya, kenapa ada perasaan bersalah dan iba melihat Suho begitu ketakutan di hadapannya ? Tangis itu begitu pilu, permohonan itu begitu miris.

"Apa waktu itu aku keterlaluan ?" Suho sontak mengangkat kepalanya, ketika sepasang lengan kokoh itu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam gendongan koala ala Gege-nya, kembali mengusap-usap punggung setengah bergetar itu lembut, sesekali mengacak surai kehitaman sang adik.

"Gege begitu menyakitimu kala itu ?" Suho yakin menangkap nada serak khas orang menangis dari suara Kris barusan, Suho yakin karena bibir Kris berada tepat di samping telinganya.

"Ge .."

"Apa Gege begitu kejam dan tak berhati di matamu ?" 1000% Suho yakini itu adalah kalimat di sela tangisan, tangisan Kris dibalik punggungnya.

"Gege .." Suho menarik dirinya, ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang terjadi dibalik suara bergetar milik Kris itu dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Ia mendapati wajah Kris basah atas tangis dalam diamnya.

"GEGE !" pekik Suho tak percaya, melihat Kris menangis adalah langka dalam hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama, bahkan pukulan, tendangan dan bogeman hingga pelipisnya terkoyak tetap tak mampu meloloskan kristal bening itu.

"Ge .. Kenapa ? Kenapa menangis ?" tanya Suho panik "Apa aku berbuat salah ? Atau ada tubuh Gege yang sakit ? Gege katakan ?"

"Di sini .." Kris membawa lengan mungil itu tepat ke dadanya, meminta lengan mungil itu merebahkan telapaknya di sana, di hati Kris yang begitu sakit.

"Ge ?" alis Suho bertaut sempurna, menyiratkan ketidakpahaman atas maksud penjelasan non-verbal Gegenya.

"Apa yang sakit ? Dada Gege sakit ? Apa Gege berkelahi ? Apa mereka memukul Gege di sini ? Gege ja-" rentetan kebawelan itu lenyap, terputus oleh tautan lembut bibir keduanya, amat lembut hingga Suho sempat bertanya-tanya kapan Gegenya pernah melakukan itu.

"Berhenti menganggapku jahat, berhenti memang takut ke arahku, berhenti bersembunyi dari diriku Kim Suho .."

"Aku membunuh Ayahku sendiri karena dia menyakitimu .."

"Menyakiti seseorang yang ku cintai"

Belum sempat Suho mencerna lebih dalam makna kalimat Gegenya barusan, Kris sudah lebih dulu kembali menautkan bibir keduanya dalam pagutan lembut tak bernafsu, tidak .. karena sepenuhnya Kris mulai atas dasar cinta .. ya .. cinta Kakak pada adik tirinya, cinta antara dua umat manusia, cinta bak sepasang kekasih jika kau ingin mengerti lebih jelasnya.

Pagutan-pagutan lembut itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lebih menuntut, di tambahi dengan telapak tangan besar yang kini bermain di dalam baju sang adik, meraba memberikan rangsangan di tempat-tempat yang bisa Ia jangkau.

"Eungghhh .." satu desahan sensual lolos, terdengar indah dari yang sudah-sudah hanya jeritan kesakitan dan erangan perih.

Kris membaringkan tubuh itu di atas kasur kecil milik sang adik, sangat pelan seolah takut tubuhnya akan hancur bak kaca yang terhempas, lalu naik ke atasnya menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku lengannya.

"Mungkin akan tetap sakit .."

"Tapi Gege janji akan melakukannya selembut yang Gege bisa .." Suho menatap Kris sayu, seluruh matanya telah tertutup getaran ingin disentuh akibat perlakuan manis sang dominan.

"Bolehkan Gege melakukannya ?" Kris memegang kancing celana jeans milik sang adik, meminta persetujuan atas tubuhnya meski rasanya sudah sangat terlambat mengingat Ia selalu memaksa tubuh itu melayani hasratnya.

"I-iya .." pipi sang adik bersemu merah, berangguk malu menahan hasrat.

"Terima kasih" Kris mengecup kening lebar itu lama, turun ke kedua bola mata yang cukup banyak menangis hari ini, ke pipi semerah tomat yang terasa hangat, lalu bibir peach kesukaannya yang bahkan tak mampu ditandingin oleh pria dan wanita manapun.

Turun pada leher jenjang putih yang menyeruakkan wangi khas remaja pria, menyesapnya dalam meninggalkan noda tanda kepemilikan Kris di seputarannya, sesekali menggigit sensual cuping yang sejak tadi telah memerah menahan hasrat.

Kris menarik kaos abu itu pelan, tak lagi di koyak kasar seperti yang sudah-sudah, mengekspose tubuh mungil dengan perut membiru di sisi kanannya bekas tendangan laknat si berengsek Kris Wu ! Kris mengusapnya lembut, sedikit menekan ingin tahu apakah masih menyisakan sakit membuat Suho meloloskan erangan tak nyaman menambah deretan rasa bersalah dalam hati sang dominan.

Kris mengecup bekas kebiruan itu lembut, menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar berharap itu bisa menggantikan salep luka meski nyatanya tidak, Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkannya, meski tak masuk akal.

Kris melepas kancing besi itu pelan, diiringi guratan suara zipper yang sukses terbuka dengan mudah lalu menarik celana tebal yang semula menutupi tubuh sang adik. Cukup kaget ketikan menemukan berkas kebiruan lagi meski tak setebal di perutnya, mengingat-ingat kapan Ia melakukannya.

Namun bekas kebiruan di perut dan di paha dalam sang adik tak lagi menjadi hal besar ketika Ia berhasil melepaskan celana dalam putih yang kini mempertontonkan penis mungil yang seharusnya berwarna merah pucat itu malah terlihat biru dan begitu bengkak, dan hole berkerut itu tak lagi terlihat menggoda justru terpampang miris penuh luka yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengering.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan ?" batin Kris bergejolak, merasa tak ada bedanya seperti penikmat nafsu para jalang, Kris tak bisa melakukan ini, Ia ingin menyudahi ini, yang terluka di hadapannya jelas tak boleh semakin terluka hanya karena segaris hasrat, hampir Kris menaikkan kembali celana dalam milik Suho hingga tangan sang adik mencegahnya.

"Maaf Ge .. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri seperti Gege menjagaku .. Maaf .." desahnya serak, berkabut air mata.

"Tidak .. ini salah Gege, Gege minta maaf. Kita hentikan saja, Eum ?" Kris bersikukuh menyudahi permainan yang bahkan belum di mulai.

"Tidak Ge .. Tidak !" Suho menggeleng cepat "Sembuhkan itu Ge .. buang semua sakitnya, ganti dengan sebuah kenikmatan .. Aku mohon .." bak masokis handal yang tengah bermain dirty talk pada dominannya, tak ada raut keraguan dan ingin menyerah dari tatapan memohon Suho pada Kris yang kali ini bermakna lain.

"Katakan jika kau ingin Gege berhenti, Oh ?" setelah anggukan lemah Suho, tak adalagi kalimat yang keluar dari keduanya selain desahan, erangan, rintihan nikmat atas penyatuan tubuh mereka. Kris memegang kata-katanya bak dominan gentle, bermain halus meski tetap kembali membuka luka di seputaran hole berkerut milik sang adik.

"Geehh .." Suho mencengkram erat sprai putih yang kini nyaris tak berbentuk, menikmati sakit bercampur nikmat yang tengah menguasai dirinya ketika Kris menumbuk tepat sweet spot dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Kris ikut meringis, melihat wajah menahan perih yang adiknya coba tahan mengingat bau darah segar lebih mendominasi dari bau-bauan percume milik keduanya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang .. sebentar .." Kris ingin menyelesaikannya, tetap bermain dalam tempo aman namun tak segan mengubur miliknya dalam menyentak berkali-kali spot kesayangan sang adik.

"Geh .. Akkuuhh .." tak ada nada lain setelahnya selain erangan nikmat bercampur perih ketika penis membengkak miliknya menyemburkan cairan cinta, membasahi perutnya dan dada bidang Kris.

"Suhhoo .. tahhannhh .. Eunghhh .." Kris menyentakkan kuat dan dalam miliknya yang telah sampai, mengalirkan cairan putih itu dalam, sangat dalam ke tubuh sang adik yang sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Gege tak pakai pengaman ?" pekik Suho merasakan penuh pada perutnya.

"Gege tak melepaskan itu di luar ? GEGE !" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Sstttt .." Kris mengecup singkat bibir bengkak itu, kemudian ambruk tepat di sampingnya "Gege ingin memenuhi tubuhmu .." bisik Kris seduktif, membuat wajah Suho memerah mendengar ucapan Kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Maaf, selama ini melakukannya dengan kasar .."

"Gege hanya tak ingin kau menikmatinya dan memintanya dari orang lain selain Gege"

"Gege tak ingin kau mau dan menurut ketika Ayah juga menginginkan tubuhmu .."

"Gege tak ingin kau di masuki siapapun selain Gege .."

"Karena Gege mencintaimu .."

Lengan kokoh itu menarik tubuh mungil berpeluh di sampingnya masuk ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya posesif seolah tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya barang seinchi pun selain sang dominan. Memberikan janji sebuah perlindungan yang sempat 'hilang', memberikan kehangatan kekal yang tak ingin diragukan, memberikan tempat bersandar kokoh yang tak akan membiarkannya terluka, lengan Gege-nya .. Kris Wu.

Sungguh, Suho ingin membuang jauh-jauh impian kanak-kanaknya yang menginginkan seorang peri atau superhero kuat dan baik hati datang memberi perlindungan dan membawanya pergi dari seluruh kekacauan dunianya, karena sungguh bahkan Ia tak ingin lagi mengharapakan santa claus hadir jika Ia telah memilik seorang Gege yang lebih kuat dari seorang superhero, lebih ajaib dari seorang peri, lebih baik hati dari seorang santa claus. Ia hanya membutuhnya Gege-nya .. Kris Wu.

"KKemarikam tangan mu" titah Kris

"Tangan ? Kenap-"

"GEGE !" pekik Suho tak percaya

"Cincin Oemma, jangan sampai hilang atau dicuri lagi, Gege tau itu berharga .."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEUT! Huweeeee~ Apa yang Joon tulis di sini ? *histeris***

 **Gak ada angin gak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Ide mengandung incest begini muncul dalam otak Joon setelah sebelumnya sempet direkomendasiin FF straight antara Kakak-Adik dan sempet kecewa karena ceritanya begitu monoton xD *ketahuan mesum***

 **Joon gak tahu ini bisa disebut happy ending atau enggak, yang jelas semua Ide Joon berakhir di ending ini, gak lebih gak kurang xD Soal HOT atau enggaknya jujur Joon sama sekali gak peduliin itu, karena yang Joon pengen tulis bukan FF Full NC yang isinya adegan 21+ , Joon lebih fokus ke konfliknya yang entah dapet entah enggak.**

 **So sorry karena ini jadi FF super panjang -_- Suka kelepasan kalo nulis :3**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^.~**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Readers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
